This invention relates to automotive torque struts, especially the resilient, elastomeric energy absorbing devices which are used within the struts to dampen or absorb loads imparted to the struts by the engine roll of a vehicle which may employ one or more torque struts.
The invention also relates to an improvement in the resilient rolling torus or ring which is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,811 which shows and describes a rubber torus which has opposing segments which are dissimilar, rather than segments which have the same cross sections, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,819,060 and 2,819,063.
One of the problems associated with the use of a resilient rolling torus or ring in an energy absorbing device involves the retention of the ring in its proper position, since under severe conditions the torus can roll so far out of position that it adversely affects the operation of the device. The invention is designed to solve this problem by providing a mechanism for controlling the movement in the device of the rolling torus in the torque strut.
Briefly stated, the invention is a torque strut which has a hollow housing in which a separate, resilient, elastomer energy absorbing device is mounted. The device comprises a pair of oppositely disposed, resilient elastomeric snubbers or shock absorbers which are separate from adjacent abutting ends of the housing and includes a resilient, rolling torus which is provided with means for restricting movement of the torus on the device so that the torus is maintained in a desired position on the device.